Ghosts
by foxgloves
Summary: Ayumi never knew what happened to Kagome Higurashi. Kurama doesn't even know who she is, but he intends to find out. Part 1/3


foxgloves a/n: Well... it's certainly been awhile and my other stories are sorely neglected. I suck. Sorry. Anyways, I felt in the mood to write after a several months hiatus. This is part one of three. If anyone is confused about Ayumi and Kurama's association, it doesn't have any real basis, aside from them being friends. I can kind of picture it. Ayumi was the smart one and didn't seem as boy crazy, so we'll just go with them being friends in University. The time-frame is a few years after that. Mmkay? Enjoy. The next part will be out soonish. And as usual, it's short and I don't care. Boohoo. Cry if you want to.

* * *

I

* * *

Kurama never really had to try to get anyone's attention; it just sort of happened. And It wasn't something he was necessarily proud of either. If anything, being constantly scrutinized had made his human life quite difficult in a time where anonymity would've better served him.

Nonetheless, it struck him as very odd when in mid-sentence, he glanced at the girl walking astride him in the busy square, and noticed that her eyes were very faraway, misty, like she was seeing something from the past; her face gone white. Instead of seeing him, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Ayumi-san?" he asked her gently, laying a hand on her arm, "Are you well?"

Her lips moved, but there was no sound and he read them._ Kagome?_ _ Has she seen someone she knows?_

His companion suddenly seemed to find herself and pulled away from him, blinking and harshly shaking her head. His hand, held aloft and now empty for a moment, dropped listlessly to his side and he turned his astute eyes to the crowds that were milling around them, searching for who it was that had so thoroughly arrested her attention.

"K-Kagome…" he heard her murmur to herself, as if she didn't actually know for certain that the person she was seeing was really there.

Kurama's eyes narrowed further. _Which one? Who is it? _

Curiosity was manifesting inside of him quickly, and his gaze bounced back and forth between all the faces, but they were all blending together, looking so alike and he felt vaguely frustrated. _Who?_

Ayumi took a shaky step away from him, struggling to find her composure, and her voice croaked slightly louder, "Kagome!"

Other pedestrians glanced their way, whispering amongst each other about the girl who was seemingly calling to no one.

Kurama closed the distance between them once again and grabbed her arm, not all together forcefully, but enough to momentarily gain her attention and she looked at him with brown eyes that were glassy. "Ayumi-san, who is Kagome?

She looked back frantically into the crowd, rambling. "I saw her… but it couldn't be, could it? Kagome… Kagome!"

The last desperate call of her name had time slowing to a sudden, grinding halt, and Kurama picked out one girl amongst all of the others, wearing a yellow summer dress, her long raven hair fanning behind her when she looked back over her narrow shoulder, and her eyes, so blue and striking, widening a fraction before they clouded over in recognition and an emotion that echoed too many different things for him to decipher.

The mystery girl, Kagome, seemed rooted to her spot and they drew closer. Ayumi was chanting her name, _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, _and they were almost there, only a few yards away, when she moved, backing into someone in her haste to suddenly get away. She never looked at him, her eyes only on Ayumi, but he could see pain in them, resounding and so deep that he almost felt the pang of it himself. Her lips moved, and he made out two words.

_I'm sorry._

And like a ghost, she faded away into the throng of people. Time restarted.

Ayumi ran ahead to the spot where she had been standing, desperately searching, her voice rife with despair. "Wait! Kagome, wait!"

Kurama had stopped in his place, an outsider watching the scene like it was a movie. The image of the girl was engraved in his minds eye, and he pictured her standing there still. A face to a name and yet he wondered still.

_Who are you, Kagome?_

Part of him had to know.


End file.
